justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Hall of the Pixel King
|scrapped routine on }} |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm =3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: Red 1B: Dark Brown 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Green |pc = Battery Charged Blue |gc = Violet |lc = Instrumental |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = 8BitRetakeFile:8bitretake proof.png |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"In the Hall of the Pixel King" by Dancing Bros. was going to be featured in , but the routine was scrapped for unknown reasons. The song made a return in as an official track with an entirely different choreo, dancer, and background. The song features a remix of by and by . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He is wearing a cyan, yellow and red colored shirt with an 8-bit design. He has a purple glove on his left arm and a blue glove on his right arm. He is wearing shorts which has the same color as his shirt and a pair of red shoes. Background The routine takes place in a level in a platformer video game. The routine has four different backgrounds. The background starts inside at an underground level. As the tempo speeds up, the level takes place on a grassland level, and pixelated coins can be seen floating in the sky. Halfway into the routine, the dancer rides on a skateboard, then the background changes into a cloud level in which the camera pans up vertically. The skateboard then disappears into a cloud, where then there are cloud platforms. As the track changes to Ode to Joy, the dancer is seen hopping vertically through cloud platforms. As the track changes back to In Hall of the Mountain King, ''with a faster tempo, the background changes into a level that's completely made out of ice. In the end, a treasure chest is seen along side the dancer, meaning that the dancer won the "game". Throughout the routine, various stuff like the already mentioned coins, enemies, and obstacles appear. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your left hand on your hip and your right fist up. Gold Move 3 '''is the final move of the routine. '''Gold Move 2: Punch with your right arm out and kick with your right leg out. 8bitretake gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 8bitretake gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game 8BitRetake_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 8bitretake_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * In the Hall of the Pixel King is the third classical piece in the series, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 ''and ''William Tell Overture. It is followed by Carmen (Overture). * In the Hall of the Pixel King is the fifth known song to be scrapped in an earlier game before appearing in a later game, after We Can’t Stop, Copacabana, You Never Can Tell, and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. ** However, it is the second to receive an entirely new choreography, after Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. **It is also the second song to have a change in background elements, following We Can t Stop. * The coins in the background resemble the Mojo coins from and . * In the Hall of the Pixel King, along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files 8BitRetake Cover Generic.jpg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' 8bitretake cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) 8bitretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach 8bitretake p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots 8bitretake menu.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' on the menu 8bitretake load.png|Loading screen 8bitretake coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images 8bitretake promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Others Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio In the Hall of the Mountain King (Peer Gynt) - Edvard Grieg Ode to Joy - Beethoven In The Hall Of The Pixel King (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (US) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Classical Music Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Postponed Songs